The Eding of Earth
by edward18
Summary: A collection newspaper articles made by the reporter, Jimmy, taking place during the supposed apocolypse. The Eds and their friends might just be the only hope for Earth as everything crumbles around them. Can this force be stopped?
1. The Gathering

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Eds, Danny Annoutci does (lucky feller)**

**The Death of Earth**

**April 12: **It is rather hard to believe that such a thing could have happened on such a peaceful day as today. The trees were blooming and couples were dating. Then all of a sudden, without warning it happened. They decended darkening the sky and eliminating anything in their path. No one could get into the force fielded city and watched as the predators mercilessly crushed and devoured their prey. One witness outside of the city said "When it looked at me I knew just by its eyes that it only thought of me as food and then it gobbled up a police man as he screamed". Many have also said that these creatures resemble large insects and bugs that had the ability to shut off all ways to lands outside of the city with a large force field. After a few hours the creatures finally fled to the sky as the force field disappeared. All that was left were many ruins and only a handful of survivors that had hidden out in the sewers along with some people that lived down there such as a well known citizen, Ed. He was able to get people to safe places in the sewers as the bugs descended into the depths of the city and devised plans to take down the monstrosities. The bodies of the monsters have been delivered to the only one Ed could trust with them, the world famous scientist, Edward or Double-d for short. They used to be extremely good friends and when asked about how he was able to save the people and kill even one bug he replied "watching old black and white B movies all my life really paid off today, if I ever see those hideous creatures again they're going down!" Also to ensure the protection of the bodies and to see his old friend, Ed himself has gone himself to Double-d in hopes of answers. Will these things come back and are they even stoppable? Hopefully we shall find out the answers in the coming weeks. Tomarrow Rich billion air tycoon, Eddy, is going to make an announcement and pay a visit himself to Double-d. This is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.

**April 13: **Again the abominations attacked and this time it was New York's turn to suffer. Again the force field appeared and again no one could get in for a few hours as the citizens were devoured and buildings crushed. Along with the destruction of New York was the decimation of a place many know as Groom Lake, but many others know it as area 51. While the bugs wrecked havoc many fled into the sewers and took many bugs to their graves, but all the people on the surface were found dead or not found at all. As the mighty onslaught of the population in The Big Apple occurred the rich billionare, Eddy, made a very important announcement to the rest of the people via television to the United States. "I promise to pay for all the damage that has been done to the cities that have been wrecked and will also pay the military for every other place to have tanks and other war-like machines all over to protect them(and to think, he used to be a nasty, scamming kid that taught me everything I knew about selling). After he said that he went to visit his old friend, Double-d who already had Ed with him. As the force field faded away again all that was left was the ruins of a once great city, but many more have survived now that they know to head to the sewers. There is hope for humanity yet as Double-d has finally disected one specimen. How many more shall have to fall victim to these many attacks from an unknown sorce before there is peace again in the world? This is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.

**April 14:** America awakens to a new world today as they see the white house a pile of ashes along with the rest of Washington D.C. Early this morning the bugs tore across the popular land leaving nothing but rubble in their path. Along with many others the president was found smashed under much rubble while they were trying to make their way into the sewers. But Double-d has finally discovered something that make it easier to defeat the deadly monstrosities.Within the tails of the scorpian-like bugs there is a mighty poison which can turn a human to goo thus making them easier to digest. Eddy had thought that they could somehow replicate this poison and engineer it so that it could be used against the menace to earth. Double-d then drew up designs for a gun the poison would in and Ed gathered the parts of and put together the gun. They then tested it on one of the dead bugs' bodies and it was announced a success. Soon all police and army men will be equipped with this kind of weapon in case of an attack. These are very dark days and humankind might not survive, but only the future can tell and everyone wishes to know where these things have been coming from. The only thing that is in the atmosphere or outer space even a a few asteroids caught in the Earth's orbit. In other news the new president, Danny Annoutci, was sworn in later today and has called the world leaders together for an important announcement which will take place tomarrow. Also, Rolf (a man in Peach Creek who has had runins with the Eds and me) says that his ancestors encountered a threat like this sometime in the past and the population of Earth after seem to have been cut in half. As for right now this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.


	2. The End of the Articles?

**April 15:** Many were surprised today as they saw the famous debator, the sister of sewer-man, Sarah making an announcement in Oregon today. "Double-d has given us another shot at life," she had begun as many had question why she addressed him as Double-d instead of Prof. Edward. "We need to grab this oppurtunity by the horns and help all the army men battle this new threat to human-kind. Gather all the weapons, sharp silverware, and guns you can find and be prepared for the monsters. If or when they do come head to the sewers immediately!" A few hours after the debator drove out of town a force field came up and the people panicked. To them it had seemed as if Sarah had given them a warning. By the time the vicious critters had touched the surface of the planet most citizens were already underground, but woe to those who refused to descend into the murky depths. They were dragged from their dwellngs and were eaten, thrown into other buildings, or smashed. Almost everyone else was safe though, but a new abomination was introduced today killing more people than predicted. When Edward was informed about them he appropriately gave them the name Clickers. They use their throats to make weird clicking noises allowing people to mistake them for birds. Once they sense their prey they launch themselves at the victim and slash at them. They were described as vicious raptor-like creatures with bug-like eyes and wings about six feet tall. Many people are very worried now as it doesn't look like the pests are leaving. There doesn't even seem to be a pattern, they just attack any random city. In further news, Danny Annoutci held a meeting to decide how to find out where these freaks were all coming from. Anyways this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.April 16: "This can't be happening." These are the words that Double-d uttered this morning as he saw the force field go up around the city, Toronto, which he and Ed, unfortunately, were in at the moment. Then it happened, The buzzing of far off bugs in the sky. Double-d collapsed to the ground shuddering and pale. Eddy had gone off nights before after he had heard of Area 51 being attacked to look for answers of where these things might be coming from. Meanwhile, Double-d had finally unlocked a closet and gave himself and Ed the bug guns just as a specimen crashed itself through the wall and looked at the two Eds hungrily. "Double-d, fire at it!" the taller Ed had whispered, but Double-d was just shaking and quivering on the ground as the insect prepared to attack. Instead of pleading Edward even more Ed picked up a gun and fired instantly melting through the bug's tough exterior. After recovering from fright Double-d headed for the elevator. "No!" Ed commanded, "They'll be expecting us to take the elevator, we need to go down the stairs, and besides that the bugs could crash through the elevator, trust me, I've watched movies!" With some hesitation Double-d followed his less intelligent friend down the staircase. Double-d would not let me know the details of some of the horrific things he saw, but he was glad it wasn't worse. As they passed through the spinning doors of the Eaton Center they saw even more chaos on the streets. Ed yanked Double-d backwards as a trolley zoomed by full of bugs. Then they made their break for the sewers as the trolley smashed into a drugstore. As Double-d skidded into the sewer Ed remained above ground. "Sorry, Double-d," is what Ed told me he said, "But I have to stay up here and help the people get down there too." Before Double-d could reply Ed ran off. "Stay away from me!" the woman screamed at sewer man, "You're one of them I just know it!" "Fine," Ed said sadly, "but you'll regret it!" As he backed away he saw two clickers leap at the women and he turned his head away as she screamed and was torn in half. The same reply came from a kid at the playground and again two clickers leapt at the person Ed had tried to help, but this time something different happened. Instead Ed interjected by picking up both clickers and throwing them through a car. Immediately he had charged toward a manhole with the kid in his arms. He threw the kid into the sewers as he turned to face the clickers that had zoomed after their two victims. He managed to throw one that glided into him at the other, but he blacked out as a huge bug launched a car at him propelling him into the damp sewers. Finally, Ed woke up in a hospital bed with parts of him wrapped in badages. He had managed to save a total of fifteen people and stayed alive on the surface for over an hour! How amazing and horrific it must have been, but there is good news. Eddy finally came back and announced that he might have discovered where the bugs have come from! Maybe now all this can be put to a well deserved rest. In the meantime, this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.

April 17: Everything has come crashing down around me just now as I looked out the window and saw the force field come up. I'm pretty sure my end is at hand as I already hear the humming and see the creatures in my mind. Already Captain Melon Head has started herding people to the sewers.So instead of just giving up I shall fight these beasts. For right now and probably forever this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Eds, Danny Annoutci does (lucky feller)

* * *

Warning! This chapter contains much more visual descriptions of the disasters and might not wish to be read. If you can not take it please skip over that part and read on some more, thank you.

* * *

****April 18: **It has never felt so good to be alive! These are the exact words I thought of when I first got back on my undamaged typewriter which was given to me by my mom and dad as a gift. The computer I have been using was decimated and now I shall type down in my best words the horror that beseached me the day before. Every moment thinking it would be my last, drawing in quick harsh breaths, and the smell of those creatures as they finally came down. There was a blackout in my house and I heard much clicking as glass shattered after about a minute. I thought that I was dead now that the Clickers had entered my own home, but the real surprise came when the whole entire place was torn about by an insane flying kamikaze that just smashed itself into the place. I could now see what was going on around outside my used-to-be home. Melon Head and Rolf were both doing fine and getting people into the sewers as fast as their legs could carry them. Some kid was being torn apart inside a slide at the playground while the mother was dragged into the bushes by a few Clickers. A trailer landed next to me with blood smeared all over the side of it. People were screaming from within it as blood flew everywhere and a few small bugs with razor sharp teeth landed next to me. I was paralyzed with fear as they leapt towards my face. Luckily Rolf had been there at the time and smeared them all over the ground as I headed for the sewers. Captain Melon Head and Rolf held them off just long enough for me to get in. As manhole was sealed shut I saw the two brave men cornered in by the bugs. I would not believe what had happened to them until after the slaughtering ended when we resurfaced. While in the swampy tubes I invited many over to hear the stories of what had befallen the cul-de-sac time and time again when I was a kid. About those foolish Ed-boys and all their crazy scam's. Like the time they had made Ed 'cool' or the time that they had built Edtropolis. Oh, the memories, I wish I could go back to being a kid if only for at least one day. "How could we have tortured the ones that made everyday a crazy adventure!" May cried out loud as she finished listening to me. I tried my best to calm the woman who had just this day lost one of her siblings to the bugs. That is besides the point, though, I now am typing in my used-to-be-house as people try to make shelters out of parts of other buildings. To bad the army had not reached here yet, but at least we had Melon Head and Rolf and amazingly they were alive! They are now the first recorded humans to survive a bug attack while on the surface of the planet! Tomarrow I will do everything I can to get in contact with Eddy and find out where these things have come from, in the meantime this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out!

April 19: Finally, at the end of the week we have finally learned something useful! One of the asteroids that has been orbiting the solar system has shortened it's distance since the its previous orbit which is physically impossible, but how odd it is that whenever this object is above our planet that these monsters attack. I have just today taken the liberty to ask the old-worlder a few questions about how it was when his ancestors had battle the insectoids. He replied, "Whenever they were fought at night the rock which floats through the sky (asteroid), The Plague, as many call it, was overhead and when the freaks dispersed the rock vanished from eye-view. This happened as well when my ancestor's ancestors fought." In other news Alabaraha, a city that not many know of, was attacked and there were near to no survivors. They fought in their homes and in the streets. Oh, I feel the pain they had to endure. Anyways, as you will always know this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out.

April 20: Unbelievable! We have just obtained astounding news about The Plague! Apperantly this asteroid has a much different tail than other asteroids one that produces a series of rings instead of one straight line! Double-d described it as like some might theorize some aircraft's cloud trail it leaves behind in the sky. He says that if it were an engine producing the rings then it would be a sonic boom going off every couple of minutes. Some secret military people in fact have designed a jet that does just that and could in theory circle the world in one whole day even! I myself find this greatly amazing and have quite some questions and theories of my own.

For one, another piece of information that I have been able to pick up is that The Plague has in fact changed course which frightens many scientists and common folk alike. Now what I believe is that the asteroid could actually be the bugs' homeworld or mode of tansportation which circles the earth and they have somehow designed an engine which travels in a huge circle and feast off the humans whenever they decide to come by. I may or may not be right, but I'm just saying….

Anyways in other news a horrible awful nearly undescribable disaster of bugs basically annihilated everything in Kansas City today! There wasn't a building, not even a dog house, left standing. Even the people in the sewers encountered huge blob slime things which sucked humans into them, brought them back to the bugs, and forced them to get eaten. One of the only survivors also commented on how horrible it was to see some clickers tear someone to shreds and not be able to do anything about it. The attack lasted for about ten minutes before the force field finally left. Sarah had been able to get me some pictures and let me tell you it was an awful sight. Blood was seen streaming and pouring through the streets and yards and rubble. These are horrible days when we can't do anything but just wait to be devoured by these menaces! Another one of the survivors commented on the smell in the air. "It was sick and stank with the stench of blood and meat across the street I dove into a sewer on. A woman got killed by getting me into the sewers, she was literally sucked out of the underground and into a bug's mouth. I threw up and passed out was all I could remember."

Foretunately for us the Eds have devised a plan. The government has agreed to send up a platoon of marines in the new jets from area 51 to The Plague lead by Ed! They will be taking with them all the equipment we, the human race, have been able to devise thus far. Hopefully we will all live through this tragedy and be able to work together as one great nation without wars seeing as how right now we are not our enemies, but the bugs are as well! We shall take them down, we must, or die trying! So until next this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out!

* * *

Phew! It's been quite some time since I've updated this one hasn't it! Well really I've just had this laying around and somehow forgot to update it all that time ago. I do hope you all enjoyed or at least got something out of this chapter. I really try to keep all my 22 or something stories in operation at once but it is kinda hard to do. Ah well, life goes on...or does it? dun dun dun!  



	4. The Apocolypse?

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Eds, Danny Annoutci does (lucky feller)**

April 20: Unbelievable! We have just obtained astounding news about The Plague! Apperantly this asteroid has a much different tail than other asteroids one that produces a series of rings instead of one straight line! Double-d described it as like some might theorize some aircraft's cloud trail it leaves behind in the sky. He says that if it were an engine producing the rings then it would be a sonic boom going off every couple of minutes. Some secret military people in fact have designed a jet that does just that and could in theory circle the world in one whole day even! I myself find this greatly amazing and have quite some questions and theories of my own. 

For one, another piece of information that I have been able to pick up is that The Plague has in fact changed course which frightens many scientists and common folk alike. Now what I believe is that the asteroid could actually be the bugs' homeworld or mode of tansportation which circles the earth and they have somehow designed an engine which travels in a huge circle and feast off the humans whenever they decide to come by. I may or may not be right, but I'm just saying….

Anyways in other news a horrible awful nearly undescribable disaster of bugs basically annihilated everything in Kansas City today! There wasn't a building, not even a dog house, left standing. Even the people in the sewers encountered huge blob slime things which sucked humans into them, brought them back to the bugs, and forced them to get eaten. One of the only survivors also commented on how horrible it was to see some clickers tear someone to shreds and not be able to do anything about it. The attack lasted for about ten minutes before the force field finally left. Sarah had been able to get me some pictures and let me tell you it was an awful sight. Blood was seen streaming and pouring through the streets and yards and rubble. These are horrible days when we can't do anything but just wait to be devoured by these menaces! Another one of the survivors commented on the smell in the air. "It was sick and stank with the stench of blood and meat across the street I dove into a sewer on. A woman got killed by getting me into the sewers, she was literally sucked out of the underground and into a bug's mouth. I threw up and passed out was all I could remember."

Foretunately for us the Eds have devised a plan. The government has agreed to send up a platoon of marines in the new jets from area 51 to The Plague lead by Ed! They will be taking with them all the equipment we, the human race, have been able to devise thus far. Hopefully we will all live through this tragedy and be able to work together as one great nation without wars seeing as how right now we are not our enemies, but the bugs are as well! We shall take them down, we must, or die trying! So until next this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out!

April 21: Well Ed and his crew have left and many wished him good luck. Someone Kevin even called Superdork gave a speech at Washington wish the brave people good luck. Well enough about that let's talk about the state the earth is in. Yet another city was attacked today by the evil bug menace and this time. It was in France this time and there's said to be even more dangerous bugs now, some that don't give up the chase of their prey for anything. When news crews entered the city it was awful as always. There were buses full of blood and some people in the sewers even got slaughtered by big slime blobs that carried them over to the bugs.

This is getting to far out of hand the world is coming to its end. If Ed and his crew don't finish these things' asteroid thing then all hope is lost, it's just a matter of time and then we're finished the apocolypse with have finally come and… I don't wanna even think about how horrifying it will be. I just need to say that Ed had better do it with his crew or bye bye all humans, animals, and maybe even earth itself!

Danny Annoutci in other news has requested that everyone be transported to special bunkers that have been built for us beneath the cities and if not that then the sewers. "We stand no chance against these beasts it seems, they just come and crush. It's not like a normal war or even a World War, this is a war that is already over! They know we don't stand a chance and have us beat to the end, no weapons affect them wherever we down one five more pop up in its place!" he annouced from Washinton. A surivor of one of the attacks however has this to say, "These things have found out we go underground to hide and they can't get in yes, that much is true, but they have also developed little slime creatures to come and get us for them. If we are all packed into bunkers then they'll just pick us off like flies. Taking our chances in the sewers is much much better than this."

I however don't know, I just say the only hope we have is Ed and his crew doing their thing! Well anyways, I have to jet, another Force Field's come up near here and I just can't miss any of this! So, this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out!

April 22: I have now seen my first battle of the bugs and humans from outside a force field. It was terrifying as they have been said and from my own expirience in one. This one however was different, the people actually band together and fought back taking down countless bugs, it was amazing! I have never seen such dedication to stay alive. In the end the bugs actually began losing and the humans got to the center of the force field. It was there that the bugs fought back the hardest, Clickers, Hunters, Blobs, everything! I couldn't believe my eyes. The humans finally beat back the bugs too much and found at the very center of the force field a single bug that was generating it.

The monstrosity slammed tentacles across the ground and beat its shelled legs hard against people. It eventually got up after being beaten on a lot and began walking around and spewing Hunters and Clickers out of its back which eagerly chased the humans. Then much to everything's surprise people and special forces dug up from the earth and dragged the newly made bugs into tunnels beneath the ground where they were mercilessly beaten to death by the humans.

Using this oppurtunity the humans above ground continued to beat on the Generator until finally it collapsed and exploded destroying all the other bugs around it. Everyone in the city, outside, and me were astounded, never in the history of recorded earth had this been done before. The humans had actually won against the bugs for once. Everyone traveled to the nearest group of people outside the city where they were viciously attacked by news reporters and medical groups. Today is a glorious day for the city next to Peach Creek, very glorious, I was crying with joy.

In other news Sarah has just informed me of seven other cities across the earth being attacked at the very same time. Some cities found out about how to get rid of the force fields while others were just slaughtered mercilessly by the bugs. These invaders seem to be learning of how we humans act as they progress across earth and I'm sure the next time they come they'll be even more prepared than ever before. Man I just hope Ed isn't dead yet cause if he is then we are doomed more than likely.

What will the bugs have in store for us next do you think? Well, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we? In even other news some scientists have spotted The Plague moving away from Earth so maybe the bugs are finally learning their lesson, Don't Mess With The Humans! Sorry about that, anyways until tomarrow, this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out!

April 23: Oh…My…Lord! This can't be happening it just can't be! Now I know what those demons have been up to but it's far too late now! If only we had just bombed that freaking rock while we had the chance, then maybe we wouldn't be in the state we are now, but no! The Plague that's been circling the earth has made a huge ring around it and set up a force field covering everything so that we humans don't even have a chance of escaping to outerspace! Even worse Danny Annoutci has been taken away by the bugs and the vice vice President was immediately sworn in without even taking the oath, Big Jim! He will remain president until Danny is found…if he's even still alive! Bugs are attacking all over the Earth just roaming free and tearing things apart. Even now as I write I hear the beasts knocking over buildings and uprooting trees! Oh and the cries of the people and children it's unbearable! The bugs had this planned out from the beginning and we just waited I don't believe this!

Even now I-what the! Tv's are suddenly turning on and a huge alien head is appearing and roaring with captions at the bottom. It reads, 'You humans have had your reighn on this planet but no we chose to take it back, long long ago we ruled the earth until you pesky monsters began to pop up out of nowhere and beat us to death. Earth was of course not our homeworld, but some place we decided we should have it was already providing everything for our needs so we just dove in. Never did we imagine that life on this planet existed with your kind of thinking and rebeliousness, but now we are back to beat you down and have a mighty fine smourgeousborg! Humans, your end is now!'

…What! So now everything is explained, but it's not like we can win even with this information, they're just too much for us an…what the crap! There are now bugs flying around out there that are fused with machines and raining explosive projectiles down upon us! Oh this is it, the end! But no! I won't go down without a fight I refuse too! They'll have to take me kicking and screaming into their jaws and if possible I'll blow them up from the inside out! Okay, here they are! A bunch of Clickers are downstairs, what if I just stay up here though will they notice? Oh man that was a loud scream they must've gotten that pervert that lives downstairs and maybe someone he might've been sleeping with. Oh god! It's still going on they won't shut up! I can't stand this I'm going out there! For the final time this is Jimmy in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek signing out! If anyone finds these articles just remember this is what we had to suffer through in our last days and be grateful for what you have! I have a rifle, a elephant load of ammo, and some huge targets! Alright bugs, come and get it!

* * *

Well it looks like the Earth is pretty much doomed now folks...or is it? From the looks of it it pretty much is, but whatever happened to Ed's crew? Have they succeeded yet, have yet to succeed, or are they dead? Looks like Danny might be dead, but Superdork isn't he hid out in...let's just say it's some place no one knows about . So anyways until next time...if there is a next time, This is Edward18 signing out!  



End file.
